


Caution: Hot to the touch

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Lust, M/M, MagmaSen, Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Smut, TheKingdomofShipping, dub con, no prep, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Magma has been watching Senku since their cave adventure. He can’t help the hunger that grows inside him. Senku doesn’t seem himself either. Maybe, just maybe, he’s hungry too.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma, Magma/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Caution: Hot to the touch

Magma wasn't gay- nope. Not a day in his life had he looked at another man and wanted to be with them. Women were beautiful, soft, big breasted and big eyed- they were ethereal, and he was slowly but surely learning that they were more than just trophies. Kohaku had surely taught him how strong women could be. So why, now that he was growing, was he watching one hell of a scientist in his down time. He watches Senku draw something down on leather. He looks so intent on what he's doing he doesn't even notice the blue eyes devouring him. 

Ever since they had went into that cave- and maybe even before that (on a smaller level)- Magma had been somewhat obsessed. The brute chews on his lower lip. He had tried not to look when he was hoisting Senku up out of the hole- but he couldn't resist peeking up as the man had climbed the ladder. Senku has a cute ass. And his frame was lithe and slender and all Magma wanted to do in that moment was feel him. There were no breasts- but apparently his dick doesn't care about that anymore. The man himself was so bulky and brutish that he never knew a man could look so petite. Sure there were people like Chrome- but he was different. Different from Senku.

"Um Magma, you're bleeding!" Mantle squeals in horror. Damn, he had bitten right through the skin of his lip. What a shame. The tiny man brought attention to him. He averts his eyes for the time being. There was no way he was going to get caught eye fucking the new chief. Magma licks the blood from his lip- now he knew it tastes like iron. 

"'M fine, leave me be." He tells his follower. The short stack man looks confused but just laughs it off. Some of the eyes that the squall had attracted leave him too. Magma was a meat head- and whatever was on his mind probably wasn't that important anyways. That's what he figures they think- but Senku. Senku cared about everyones thoughts and feelings. Blue slowly find the scientist again. Now he's showing old man Kaseki his design. Magma feels a hunger inside him- and it's slowly becoming insatiable. Licking more at his lips, for once he becomes observant of the other's body langauge. And Senku has a slight blush on his cheeks. And he glances towards Magma at least three times- probably not even realizing what he's doing while in his own thoughts.

They meet in the village- Magma's house. It's the same as all of the other's but has far more animal pelts thrown in a bed pile. Senku had come by to “check his stove." But Magma knew better. Magma may not be as empathetic as others, but he knew when someone had more intentions in mind. He could read Senku like a book for once. It was crazy how easy it was, considering he wasn't literate. 

"Look's like everything's good here." The scientist was holding his hands outwards to the warmth. "You did good following my instructions, I just wanted to double check." 

Double check. Yeah right. He sees those arms wrapped by bandages- Magma feels that growling in his stomach. He is sitting next to Senku and he's sure anyone would think he would try to kill him right now. Hell, he even thought about handing him over to that Tsukasa guy- but Magma wasn't stupid. The village loved him. They wanted him there and wanted to learn more things and grow with all of that knowledge crammed into such a tiny body.

That's when Magma realizes Senku isn't wearing pants. Just like before in the cave. When his light shined up his dress revealing the plump curve of his ass cheeks. How smooth his legs looked without even trying. 

"Double check huh? Don't think I could do it right?"

"Don't go getting all defensive, It's nothing personal really." Senku said he was done, but he makes no movement to leave. He just sits there beside Magma, enjoying the warmth. 

They sit there for awhile, silence fallen between them. Magma felt a bit of deja vu to one of the girls in the village. Had he been in a situation like this before? Maybe not, after all he didn't lust for the girl like he was Senku now. Magma growls fierce. It's so frustrating to not just do away with the elephant in the room. But Senku didn't seem the type to confess something like that- not like the girl he laid at the river with. Senku reaches out again to let the warmth touch his fingertips. 

That's when Magma grabs his wrist, pushes him down, and pins him to the floor. Senku was so weak- weaker than even dear little Suika. Magma grins devilishly down at him. The scientist looks shocked and takes a second to react. 

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" 

"Don't give me that, scientist, were you just expecting to sit there all night without telling me why you _really_ came here?" Magma had never had sex with a man, but he was willing to bet it wasn't hard.

Senku goes quiet and looks away. It was good that he was so honest- because hiding it at this point would be so illogical even the mentalist couldn't find a good excuse. 

"I saw you staring at me earlier, you know," Senku grins at Magma's surprised expression, "it was so obvious why, you're easy to read- even for me." Maybe they were just on the same page actually. But Magma doesn't have time to think on it. He realizes he's touching those slender arms and his mouth starts to water. It's open slightly, revealing the small scar inside from earlier. "Were you hoping to over power me, Magma?" 

The brute is almost a hundred percent sure this man below him is a virgin. Yet he talks like a harem woman trying to get what she wants. Magma isn't opposed to the perversion in his purr to him. "You have no real strength, so I know it's easy." Magma releases his arms to pull up the dress. He put's his hands under it and the first thing he feels is a plush thigh. It's milky white and invites his hand with goosebumps. 

Senku's mouth opens and he gasps at the sudden contact. Magma's hands are calloused. "You can do anything to me easy- you're strong enough after all."

Magma wondered what had gotten into the smaller. He was teasing and inviting him to do more even though initially he didn’t want it. Is he testing to see if Magma would back off? It doesn't really matter, because Magma is hard and he's not refusing the offer. Like he had expected, Senku is delicate to the touch. And each glide up his body has him tremoring and making little gasping noises. 

"Anything huh?" Magma finds his hard cock under the dress. He looks up to his eyes and watches stars and hearts burst in crimson orbs. Senku wasn't big, hell Magma could almost engulf his cock with his hand alone. It jerks moans from him and the blond has to take another second to really grasp what he was seeing. Senku was so pretty with his hair dismantled and pressed against the floor. The blond pushes up the dress more so he can see his body. 

It's just as beautiful as he had remembered it. Thin, narrow, begging to be bathed it his mouth made bruises. His nipples were pink and perky and Magma reminds himself that this is not a girl. Senku is blushing again, but not sugar dusted like before. His face is covered in red and Magma can't help but feel like he's gotten the last laugh. 

"Anything." Senku says again to him, voice breaking due to the stimulation.

"What are you, just some slut wanting to get fucked by me? Is that why you came around?" The thought inflates his ego by wide margins. He knew it wasn't true, but the disruption in Senku's eyes had him wanting more. 

"Mag- magma." Oh *yes*. That was what he was looking for. Magma leans down to take one of his perky nipples in his mouth- and he's in love with the reaction he get's. Senku has his hands in his hair, holding his head to his chest like he needs more of the sensation. He's holding back his moans for the sake of the village and Magma wonders what would happen if the others knew what was happening right now. Would they know that Senku was the one tempting him to this? That the stronger man had no hand in starting this mess until Senku came here with a dumb excuse and a cute face. 

"The village chief is such a whore, who knew?" He finally gets his mouth on that beautiful body and the angel below gasps his name again. He's stopped stroking him in favor of just holding the cock. It was fun watching him desperately want the friction. 

"Not a- a whore~" Senku's eyes widen as lips find his neck. He exposes more of it to him. Magma laughs. Of course. 

"You can't fool me, sciencer." The made up word slips past his tongue without him even realizing. The angel body jolts and his back arches off of the floor. His pelt bed would be more comfortable for this, but it was warmer here by the stove. "You're like this now and in a few moments you'll be begging for more of my cock." 

Magma has to let go of the pretty scientist to free his erection. It's throbbing and it hurts and he eats up Senku's whine to seeing it.

If there is one thing Magma knew he didn't try to make up for- it was his dick size. There have even been women he can't have good sex with because it just wont fit. It's leaking precum. Magma easily maneuvers Senku's light weight body. He hoists his legs in the air and smiles seeing that beautiful ass again. 

"W-wait Magma, you're _huge_ , at least get me used to something before- h-" Senku's words hitch. Magma is sliding his dick across his entrance. 

It feels weird, new, but good. Magma knew he was big, and he saw the fear in Senku's eyes as he teases his hole. He slicks up his cock a little more with spit. It's gross and the other looks like he wants to say something. There is no stopping the shrill cry he gives when Magma forces the head in. It's a lot for the blond as well. He groans and can't help but feel like he's been shot up with some kind of pleasure serum. It's hot and tight and feels nothing at all like a vagina. Magma watches Senku cover his face with his hands and muffle his cries as he bottoms out in him. 

"It's all in, _chief_.”

Senku uncovers his face, tears welled and falling down his cheeks. "Fuck you."

Magma smirks at that. He pulls out and pushes right back in. He holds onto those petite hips, using them to his advantage. Senku squeezed his eyes shut. He's taking it without a fight and Magma doesn't know if it's out of stubbornness or if he really does enjoy getting filled up by his big cock.

Senku was tiny. So tiny and cute and _breakable_.Magma is catching his own breath. Senku is spreading his legs wider for him, as if it will help their painful arousal. 

"You just want to be fucked into nothing huh?" Magma's mind starts winding up his internal music box. Creating a fantasy he would tell the man below him. Of course this would feel good to him. Anything modern was alien to their time. He pulls out and forces his way back in. The man below him whines shrill and finds some kind of grip on the floor. "How about I become chief and have you as a pretty little trophy priestess? Since you like getting fucked like a woman." He wasn't serious, but something in Senku's eyes made him want to say it. That longing- like he couldn't wait for more of his brutal thrusts. Like he couldn't wait for Magma himself. 

"F-faster." He replies, locking his eyes onto Magma. The blond laughs under his breath. 

"Not a whore my ass." So he tries to fasten himself. In honesty he was trying not to break Senku. They needed to be able to function or else they would arouse suspicion. So Magma tries between 'too slow to get off' and 'destroy him.' The precum starts doing a good job of lubing his motions. They become more fluid and easy with each quickening thrust. The air already smells like sweat and sex. Senku's cock is leaking too, bouncing and begging for more. Would he be able to cum like this- like a woman would? The thought has Magma's fingers baring down a bit harder into his hips. 

"Magma," he looks down and it's a face he's never seen before. The face of an angel. Tears again yielding to the pain and pleasure down his cheeks. They highlight the smile on his lips. Magma leans and pulls Senku into a kiss. Kissing a guy was weird- but it's not like there wasn't something more at hand here. Senku's hands are in his hair again and he bites at his lip.

Senku is moaning against his mouth. Magma laughs into his. The orgasm was building inside Magma, and he wonders if he is allowed to cum inside. After all, Senku wasn't able to get pregnant or anything. He wondered how his hole will look with his cum dripping from it. The hunger inside him asks for more-so much more. He wants to do this every night. To see that look of absolute desire in his eyes. To watch all of that intelligence turn into messed up moans. He wants every part of Senku to scream for him. Keep coming back to him- and there's a million more positions he wishes to see Senku in. But right now all he can do is bite at his neck and fuck him into orgasm.

"D-damn I'm gonna cum." Senku says in a hasty breath. 

Magma breaths hot in his ear at this, "oh is that it? You're going to cum just from my cock in your ass? How polite of you, whore." He can't get enough of calling him that. It was like calling him a weakling with the perk of getting laid. To his surprise though, Senku doesn't deny him this again. He moans and holds onto Magma, nodding into him. He's not expecting him to get tighter and can barely handle the noise that jumps out of his throat. Senku is squirting onto their chests and he bites on the scar in his lip. 

"Fuck, fu-uck- yes!" The pulsating insides of the other combined with his rough pace now has Magma sent over the edge. Senku doesn't say no to it- if anything it's like he enjoyed it. Those small fingers hold onto Magma for dear life as he milks himself all into the other. He's panting and still creating little whines. 

"I'll be a whore for you, if you want Magma." The angel turns into the devil with just a few simple words. A few simple pants. Magma looks at that grin as he hovers over him again. Senku is satisfied, and if Magma wasn't so tired from a long days work he might be willing to fuck him into another orgasm. "How does it feel to fuck a man?" 

Magma laughs at the taunt, putting his whole hand over the other's face to cover his mouth. "Not a man- a slut." He can feel the breath of the other's laugh against his hand. Senku nods and hicks his breath when Magma pulls out. The man glances down. How was his hole still twitching for him? But it was as beautiful as he had imagined to see his cum leaking from it. Senku can feel it, and it's told in his blush. 

He let's his face go. Senku half sits up, looking down at his dirty self. "We sure made a mess."

Magma watches him get up, stumbling a bit. 

"You're not staying here tonight?" 

"No, if I don't get back soon Gen and Chrome are going to wonder where I've gone. We don't want them barging in on Magma and his whore now do we?" He laughs. The blond grins up at him. "But you will have to tell me soon, how you feel about me Magma." He presses his finger to the other's nose and Magma wonders if Senku realizes how much he's asking to be damaged again. 

"We'll see." It wasn't much to figure out how he felt. Or rather, how his dick felt. But Senku leaves, and Magma can feel his mind wander and wander. Oh how much fun this would be, this Kingdom of Science.

**Author's Note:**

> MagmaSen is good for cummies. :p
> 
> If you’re interested join The Kingdom of Shipping DCST discord server!!!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)```


End file.
